


there will come a soldier, who carries a mighty sword

by sapphoslover



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoslover/pseuds/sapphoslover
Summary: It begins and ends with Morgana, for Gwen, it always begins and ends with Morgana.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19
Collections: Merlin Tiny Reverse Bang





	there will come a soldier, who carries a mighty sword

**Author's Note:**

> title is from soldier, poet, king by the oh hellos!
> 
> this is for the reverse bang organised in the server! i am so sorry for being late xx
> 
> the art this was based on is absolutely beautiful. i hope i did justice x

"Tired?" Says Morgana, her lips curled upwards, the glint in her eyes nothing short of magnificent, predatory and it makes something flutter inside Gwen's chest.

"Not at all, my lady." Gwen says, she's not lying, not really, she could never get tired of watching Morgana wield a sword, the movement of her arms, the glee in the way her eyes flit from Gwen's face to her sword, the laughter in her mouth that Gwen wishes she knew the taste of.

"You'd tell me if you were?"

Gwen thinks of everything she would tell Morgana if she asked, how she could never lie to her, how she never had a reason to. Gwen thinks of all the times she's loved Morgana, silently, inside her own mind. 

"Of course, my lady."

"I'm Morgana to you." She says, smiles, bright and dangerous as she steps towards Gwen, sword held securely between her fingers and Gwen smiles back. She's never been one to step down from a fight, never been one to step away from Morgana.

____

After, they're both tired, heaving slightly and yet Gwen only feels lightness in her lungs as if it's the first breath she's taken after a long time. 

She catches Morgana looking at her as they walk back, catches the red on her cheeks, subtle as the bloom of flowers in the spring and feels something steady and old unshackle in her chest. 

They've been here before, the tender high after being in the sun, the glances, neither of them brave enough to say something that would matter, something that could hurt. 

So, she walks away after drawing a bath for Morgana, stuck on how Morgana's skin would feel under her fingers, she doesn't notice Arthur as she nearly collides with him and he steadies her by her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Arthur says, slight concern in the crease of his eyebrows and Gwen sees, in these rare moments, why Morgana loves him so.

"Quite alright, sire, my apologies."

She thinks it's the after effects of being so close to Morgana that causes the blush in her cheeks to spread and causes Arthur's lips to tilt up.

"Everything alright with Morgana?" He says, almost sings, voice that blend of authority and mocking and Gwen wonders how people could ever consider him to be anything but lovable. 

She blushes more, despite herself, says, "Yes, sire," and makes to leave when she hears Arthur says something like Morgana would be so lucky and Gwen aches for the day she would tease Arthur about someone he loves deliriously.

___

Her father smiles when he sees her and Gwen's heart aches with all the love she has for him.

"Have a good day, love?" He says.

Gwen thinks of Morgan's grin, the swish of her sword in the air, the sound of her laughter ringing through the woods like something holy, something sacred that Gwen wishes she could brand onto her skin just so she'd always have evidence of it. Gwen thinks of Morgana's eyes when they'd look at her and says, "yes. It was a really good day."

___

She doesn't know what time it is when she hears a knock. She rushes before her father wakes up, hands shivering with the cold and curses whoever would come to their house during the dead of the night.

"Morgan- my lady, is everything alright?" She says, surprised and welcomes the tingle that spreads from her heart to her hands, unrelated to the cold.

"I- yes. I. Call me Morgana again." Morgana says, voice something like wavering on the edge of madness.

"My lady, I-"

"Morgana."

Gwen falters just slightly, looks at Morgana. Under the silver moonlight she looks as if a ghost borne out of a children's tale, something too beautiful to be true and yet she stands tall in front of Gwen, her hands shaking with the cold, the lantern she's holding casting shadows on her face that Gwen wishes to trace with her fingers. All the beauty in this world and any other and Gwen doesn't think she could fall for anyone else.

"Morgana," she says, firm as can be, "come inside or we'll both freeze."

Morgana obliges, closes the door softly behind her and leans against it, catches her breath for a second then her arms reach out, rest gently, tentatively on Gwen's waist.

"Morgana," she whispers, heart beat hummingbird fast in her chest, loud in her ears and she wonders how her father can't hear it.

"May I please kiss you?" Morgana says, breathing fast and it's the way her voice wavers when she looks at Gwen's lips, it's the firelight in the room, the warmth of it all. That's not why Gwen says yes. She says yes because it's the only thing that feels right in her mouth and when Morgana kisses her, she feels as if all the flowers have to come to bloom.

Morgana pulls away, glee in the way she rests her hands and Gwen places her hands on her chest, kisses her again, once, twice, softly, softly. 

After, Morgana rests her forehead against Gwen's for a second, says, "Will I see you tomorrow? and the day after? Will you be mine?"

Gwen says yes to all of them and cherishes the feel of Morgana's heart speeding up beneath her fingers. Morgana is as much hers as she is, Morgana's. Morgana smiles at her, tender and Gwen keeps it safe in her heart. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." Morgana whispers.

"And every day after." Gwen whispers back, it's a promise, a threat, and the way Morgana looks at her before she leaves, Gwen knows they'll see each other every day of their lives. It's a promise, a threat, a keepsake.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! x


End file.
